CRT monitors are becoming an essential component of diagnostic medical imaging as electronic imaging replaces older technologies. There is a real need for routine quality assurance of these monitors to optimize image quality and allow for correct diagnoses. We propose to develop a portable hand-held quality assurance device for CRT monitors. The device will consist of a 12-bit CCD camera with a pan-and-tilt zoom lens for imaging the monitor, a portable laptop computer for image acquisition and data analysis, an adjustable shroud for making measurements with and without ambient lighting, and image analysis software. Measurements will be made using a display of the SMPTE pattern on the monitor being evaluated. This pattern allows for measurement of resolution, display function or gray scale, luminance and luminance uniformity, geometric distortions, temporal noise, temporal stability, spatial noise, and veiling glare. The prototype will be tested using three high-quality monitors that are calibrated by the University of Arizona Radiology Department. In Phase I, a prototype QA system will be designed, constructed and evaluated. In Phase II, a completely automatic hand-held device will be produced. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The CRT quality assurance device may very well become a required component in diagnostic medical imaging facilities because of the importance of obtaining quality images and knowing that image quality is not degrading with time. A reasonably priced QA device would find a market in hospitals and clinics. MedOptics already sells CCD cameras into this marketplace.